Of Tears and Jewels
by SlytherinLover45
Summary: Kagome has lived a long and arduous life. Making the ultimate sacrifice in the past to save both the human and demon race, she makes a wish that separates humans from demons. Yet fate wouldn't be so kind to let the Shikon no Tama that has caused so much trouble to disappear. With a new threat brewing, how will she cope while trying to balance her life as being a mother and savior?
1. Prologue

Hey Readers! It's been a good while since I've gotten my creative juices flowing. I'm bringing you guys a Hiei x Kagome fanfic that I hope you guys will enjoy. Please leave feedback I love hearing how I'm doing and hearing how I could improve.

Prologue

Flashback

 _The pink jewel that had brought many to face hardships and even death now rested innocently around Kagome's neck. She had been looking down at its dormant form for a while, not paying attention to any of her surroundings as she was left open for attack. So when she heard rustling from within the area in front of her, she was slightly surprised to see the sharp tip of a katana pointed directly between her eyes._

" _Miko. Your guard was down again. I could've easily embedded my sword through your head.."_

 _Kagome looked at the holder of the weapon in front of her and frowned a bit. "Hiei, if you wanted to kill me you would have already done it." His crimson red eyes observed her as she watched him, waiting for his next move. Instead of attacking her, which started off their sparring sessions usually, he returned his weapon to its sheath._

" _Hn."_

 _His arms snaked around her waist quickly and before she could even say anything, they were up hidden in the tree. They sat in silence and not a minute later another demon appeared. This demon seemed to scan the area searching for them. When it couldn't sense them, he skittered off back into the forest. Kagome watched as Hiei looked down at her with a pointed glare. She frowned again, looking down at the jewel once more. "It's getting worse. I feel like it's already beginning."_

 _She felt his arm tighten a bit around her waist as one of his hands touched her stomach gently. She placed her hand on top of his lovingly and leaned back against him._

" _I will find you. Wherever you are I will find you."_

 _Hiei spoke as he nestled his cheek against the top of her head. Kagome's eyes filled up with tears as her hand tightened around his. She had to have faith and believe in him and Midoriko. Things would get better, she had to believe that it would._

 _A few weeks after their encounter, Kagome stood in front of Lord Sesshomaru's castle, Tessaiga in her hand. The fire rat robe was draped around her into a dress protectively as the rest of her body that was exposed were covered in cuts, bruises and dried up blood. Her form crumpled before him from exhaustion and the shock of recent events. Before her world went completely dark, she felt Sesshomaru catch her while his golden gaze looked down at her in worry._

" _My half-brother would not want you to be stressed in your condition." spoke Sesshomaru, his arms crossed as he stood by her bedside._

 _She had woken up hours after she had blacked out inside her designated room in the castle. Her body felt weak as she sat up when he entered into his room. "Inuyasha….." Her voice cracked as she tried to focus on anything else but the attack. "...I can't wait any longer onii-sama." Tears began to roll down her cheeks as grabbed a hold of the jewel around her neck. "I can't let this go on. Innocent lives are being taken away, humans and demons."_

 _Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Humans and demons were no longer able to survive together anymore. A dawn of a new era was quickly approaching but it was coming at the cost of this young woman's life. He had watched her mourn the loss of her human companions as she remained unchanged by time._

" _Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! There's been an attack on the border of your lands m'lord!" exclaimed Jaken as he came rushing inside the room in a state of panic._

 _Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and placed a hand on top of her head as he gave a nod before leaving the room. She was alone now to her thoughts, alone to get to realize the heavy burden and ultimate sacrifice she was going to make._

" _Little one.. Momma's going to have to go through some stressful things." Kagome said calmly, as she rubbed her small baby bump. "Please...Please bear with me."_

 _The day had finally come. Kagome sat on the old well that had laid dormant for years. Her powers were weakened due to her current state but she had managed to place up a protective barrier around the area. Hiei, who stood in front of her, expression was emotionless. She knew he was deflecting as he would be separated from her for decades while it would only be like a day for her._

" _Hiei I…" Kagome began to say as to stopped as she touched her growing baby bump. "...I'm scared."_

 _They had talked about this multiple times. But it did not make it any easier. Hiei walked up to her and pulled her towards his chest, holding her like she would never see him again. She could only wrap her arms around him, desperately wishing it didn't have to be this way._

 _He pulled away from her briefly and looked down at her. His eyes were filled with tears that rolled down his cheeks. As they fell they instantly formed into two perfectly round jewels. She could only gasp in shock at seeing Hiei produce tears as it was such a rare commodity to see. But what shocked her more was the two jewels that rested in his hands._

" _Give our unborn child one. The other is for your sake." He spoke as he placed the jewels in her hand._

 _In Kagome's eyes they were beautiful. A complete extension of Hiei himself as the jewel was black but from in the middle spreading outwards seemed to be a reddish orange color, like a flame burning from within it._

 _She looked up at him once more as he placed his hand against her cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a fiery kiss, one that had consumed her for one last time._

" _I love you.." Hiei whispered, as he pulled away from her once more, stepping back to give her space._

" _I love you too..Hiei."_

 _Tears blurred her vision as she backed away from him. Closing her eyes, she grabbed a hold of the Shikon no Tama and called upon the souls that were trapped within it. Immediately she was engulfed in darkness, a familiar face standing before her looking down at her solemnly._

" _You have done well young protector. Your heart's wish for the world shall be granted."_

 _Kagome's focus tuned in to Midoriko who now stood tall before her. She could only bow her head in respect to her before speaking to the elder priestess._

" _Will the jewel disappear?" She asked curiously, her body feeling heavy and tired._

" _Fate would be kind if it was as simple as that." Midoriko responded, smiling sadly at the girl before her._

 _Before Kagome could ask her what she meant, she felt her body being physically ripped from the darkness and from where she stood by the well._

" _Kagome!"_

 _Kagome's eyes opened as she heard Hiei shout out her name in such agony. His hand was outstretched towards her as her body was being lifted above the ground. She stretched out her hand, reaching for his for one final touch._

" _Find me... Hiei!" She shouted desperately, as their hands grazed each other's before she was surrounded by nothingness once more._


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the prologue. Here is a nice long chapter for you guys! Each chapter is unedited so I apologize for any mistakes.**

Present Time

Cries were heard all the way down into the living room from upstairs in the Higurashi household. , could only sigh to herself as she placed the last bit of dishes away. " _It seems their hungry again."_ She thought to herself, drying off her hands in her apron. In her old age, she couldn't move as fast as she wanted to anymore. But her feet lead her to her grandchildren's room as quick as it could go, wanting to calm them down so that she could bring them to Kagome.

"Shh… Look Grandma Higurashi is here." Mrs. Higurashi cooed at them as she peeked her head over the crib at the twins.

They instantly quieted down as their crimson eyes peered up at her. The young baby girl smiled brightly up at her as she began to coo, reminding her so much of her daughter when she was a baby. But her twin brother held steadfast with a blank expression, observing her as if he was waiting on her next move. From what she had heard her daughter mutter to herself, he definitely took after his father. Scooping both of them up in her arms and straightening their jet black hair, she headed to her daughter's room.

"Kagome? Kagome your babies need your attention again."

From the other side of the door, could hear her daughter fumble with the lock before opening it up. She cracked a small smile at her daughter, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt that things would get better. Observing Kagome, underneath her eyes were dark and her hair which had grown significantly looked ungroomed. Postpartum depression had hit her hard and the stress of her assimilating back into modern life hit her even harder. As Kagome took her children in her arms, she followed her to her bed and sat down with her.

They both sat in silence as she watched her daughter nurse her babies. They would be weaning off of her soon as they were six months and Mrs. Higurashi knew that she couldn't let her daughter continue down this road anymore. When she propped up pillows around the bed to make sure they didn't fall off when Kagome placed them down, she turned to her.

"You need to go out Kagome. You can't keep staying in here like a hermit. Life is passing you by."

Kagome sighed and turned to look at her mother. "I'm just fine. I'll go at a later time."

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her shoulders and looked sternly at her. "You keep saying that! When are you going to snap out of it?" she asked. "When are you going to face reality and go out there and grab a hold of your life again?"

Kagome looked at her mom as her hands dropped from her shoulder. She hated seeing her mom disappointed in her and she hated disappointing her. Sighing, she grabbed a hold of her mom's hand. "I'm sorry...its just been so hard." Her voice cracked as she spoke, tears blurring her vision as she refused to let them spill.

"I know, dear. I watched you struggle when you arrived back here until now. But it will get better." Mrs. Higurashi assured her as she squeezed her daughter's hand. "Now go get cleaned up. I'll dress the little ones." She watched as her daughter nodded her head as she got up, tears rolling down her cheeks. Turning her focus back on the twins, she could only sigh.

" _Kami help her…"_

Once Kagome came back into the room, her mother noticed she looked much better than before. Her hair was properly groomed and had a healthy sheen to it once more. Her frame though looked really tiny in her dress as she had lost some weight but it was expected. Kagome grabbed her keys from off her desk and made her way to the front door with her mother trailing behind her.

"This is the first time you're heading out with them. Do you want me to tag along?"

Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter unfolded the twin stroller. Moving towards the stroller, she placed both of them in their seats, buckling them up and making sure the strap was safe. Kagome watched her mom and shook her head.

"I'll be alright...I'm a mother now and I need to start getting a hold of myself for their sake." Looking down at her babies, she smiled a small smile. Something her mother hadn't seen her do in months. "Hideki and Hidemi are counting on me."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her eyes watered. Her daughter was finally heading in a positive direction. "Yes they are and they have been so patient." she spoke softly.

Kagome looked at her mom and gave a nod of her head before heading off to the park. Her biggest challenge was getting down the shrine steps with the stroller.

" _We really should make this accessible for other people."_ Kagome thought as she struggled down the steps. Once at the bottom, she breathed in deeply and released it. She had conquered her first challenge of the day.

When she arrived at the park, Kagome slowly strolled on the pathway. Hidemi cooed softly while her twin brother Hideki stayed silent as they took in their new surroundings. Stopping at a spot by the small lake, Kagome parked the stroller and sat with her twins in her lap.

She kissed the top of their heads and watched their eyes shift up to meet hers. Hidemi smiled as she reached up and tangled her small hands in her hair, leaning her head against her chest. Her brother lifted his hand to her face and she leaned over for him to touch her. His hand on her cheek radiated a comfortable heat and she smiled. Hideki didn't coo or babble like his sister. His way of showing affection was through his powers. This concerned her as they weren't in a world where it would be openly accepted that he was a demon.

"Yo! What's a pretty little lady like yourself doing out here all alone?"

A shadow casted over her from behind as she turned her head to look at the figure that had approached her. The young man before her had big does brown eyes that held a toughness to it and his black hair was slicked back. He wore a suit and tie but the shirt was untucked. But what got her was that his energy had a mix of youki and human energy.

Coughing a bit to play off her checking him out, she turned her head back around. "I'm here just relaxing with my babies."

"You have kids? That's a shocker. You look really young to be a mother." He admitted as he slid on the ground next to her. "Names Yusuke Urameshi."

Chuckling a bit, Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked up over at him again. "Yusuke huh? I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Shifting her babies comfortably on her lap she added "And these two are Hidemi and Hideki."

Yusuke leaned over and looked down at her kids. He was slightly taken aback at seeing them but he contained his composure really well. "Aww look at the little tykes. Bet you have a handful with them."

Kagome shook her head, "Actually they are good kids."

Yusuke shook his head as he continued to observe them. " _How is it possible her kids are demons?"_ He thought to himself. The young boy stared at him and the more he looked at him the more he reminded him of someone.

As the sun was going down, Kagome settled her babies back into their seats in the stroller. After making sure everything was set, she turned to Yusuke. He stood before her with his hand shoved right back into his pockets, giving off that suave persona. She couldn't help but shake her head and smile. They had both lost track of time talking and interacting with the twins and it made her feel like herself again.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Yusuke." She admitted, "I really haven't had a good conversation like that in a while."

"Yeah? Well let's do it again sometime. I wouldn't mind you bringing along the little ones."

Kagome thought against it at first but seeing as he genuinely enjoyed their company, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright."

Yusuke dug into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Taking it from him, Kagome entered her number and returned it to him.

"Sweet." He muttered to himself as he shoved it back in his pocket. "I'll text you to make sure you guys got home safely."

Kagome blushed a little and ducked her head down a bit, focusing on the stroller before her. "Sure thing. Have a good evening Yusuke."

She headed back the way she came from and walked briskly. She really hadn't planned on staying out long with the twins. Lucky for her they didn't fuss much and they were well fed. When Kagome had arrived back home, she laid the twins down to rest and plopped down in the living room couch. Those stairs had killed her with the stroller. Pulling out her phone, she saw a text message.

 _Arrived yet?_

 _-Yusuke._

Kagome looked at the message for a minute before responding.

 _Safe and sound :)_


	3. Author's Note: Important

**Author's Note**

 **Before I get into it I just want to thank everyone that has** _ **favorite**_ **,** _ **reviewed**_ **, and** _ **followed**_ **this story.**

It has been a while since I updated it and it has always been on my mind. I am still recovering from a tragic event that has struck me but I am here and back to continue this story. I have worked on the next chapter and will be posting it up soon so please continue to be patient with me. This story fortunately planned out and I just need to flesh out each chapter.

Rereading the reviews so far I just want to warn you guys a head of time. I did list the story with the characters Yusuke, Hiei, and Kagome listed for a reason. At the time I posted I did state it would be a Hiei x Kagome pairing but without spoiling anything, it can turn into a triangle. Take into consideration that the Hiei Kagome met in the prologue is different from the Hiei we know and love. So please read with an open mind.

Also I am considering changing Hidemi's name moving forward and I'm open for any suggestions you guys may have for that!

 **I look forward to updating soon and seeing what you guys think. Thank you once more. 3**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun had yet to come out when Kagome was awoken out of her sleep. Her heart pounded in her chest as she jolted upright, her eyes wide in panic.

" _What was that?"_ She thought, sweat dripping from her brow. Something brushed up against the barrier she had placed around the shrine. Something that didn't feel too friendly.

Without a thought Kagome threw the covers off of her and made her way to the twins' room. The energy flare she felt from them caused her to panic even more. When she swung open their room door, Hidemi was fussing as her brother had a look of irritation on his face. Whatever brushed up against the barrier did so once more causing the hairs on Kagome's arm to raise on end.

Before she could send out a warning flare the intruding energy disappeared. The silence was broken by Hidemi's cries and Hideki attempting to follow behind her.

"There, there…" Kagome started cooing, grabbing the blankets off their cribs. "...mommy's here to fight off the whittle monsters." She swaddled Hidemi first and then Hideki, making sure they felt safe and secured. Once back in her room she situated some pillows along the walls and settled them down on her bed. Humming softly, she curled up next to them and watched as their eyes drifted closed once more. Slumber soon found her as the comfort of her children lulled her to sleep.

In the morning, Kagome groaned as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders shaking her awake.

"Five more minutes." Kagome mumbled as she curled up even more under her sheets. But as memories of last night flooded her mind, she jolted up, causing her mom to jump.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi placed a finger to her lips, stopping her from saying anything more. "There's a young man here waiting outside to see you..he says he comes in peace."

Kagome looked at her mom before looking at the twins. Her mother looked concerned which worried her even more. At this age her mother didn't need any surprises or uninvited "guests" coming to visit her. Without question, she got up from her position.

"I'll handle it. Stay here with the twins."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she took Kagome's spot on the bed. Kagome lightly waved her hand over them, casting a concealment spell over the twins to conceal their energies. Placing a barrier up around the room so that they were safe, she made her way downstairs.

Opening the front door stood a tall male with brown eyes and short brown hair. He wore a casual outfit, a simply long sleeved white shirt that stopped mid-thigh and had an asymmetrical slit on the right side. His pants and boots were both black and plain. One particular thing that caught her attention was the initials for junior written on his forehead.

As she studied him, he cleared his throat causing her to focus on him. "Higurashi Kagome I presume?"

Kagome gave a nod of her head. "Yes, that is me. And you are?"

The male in front of her eyes lit up as he smiled. "My name is Koenma. I'm the ruler of the Spirit Realm that you my lady helped to create."

Kagome's eyes widened as she gripped the handle of the door tightly. _"Ruler of the Spirit Realm?"_ She thought to herself. _"I'm...oh my god! I'm standing before a ruler of another Realm in just my nightgown!"_

Remaining her composure while panicking on the inside, she smiled and welcomed him inside. "Please..make yourself comfortable. It's been a while since I have had anything happen that resembled the life I previously lived.

Kagome closed the door behind her as he walked in and guided him towards the island in the kitchen. Setting some water to boil, she sighed as she turned to face him again.

Koenma sat on the chair staring at her in amazement. She chuckled as she caught this look and he straightened himself.

"Pardon me for me staring it's not every day you meet a legend that looks so…" Koenma drifted off trying to find the right words.

"...Normal?" Kagome finished, as she grabbed the two cups and teabags. "Behind every legend is just an ordinary man or woman."

Koenma agreed with her as she presented him with some herbal tea. Picking up his cup, she watched as he took a sip before speaking once more.

"Indeed. Ordinary you may be Ms. Higurashi but your accomplishments are extraordinary. But that's not why I'm here."

Kagome sat down on the other side in front of him and crossed her arms after straightening her nightgown. "Of course, let's hear it then."

Koenma sighed. "The former King, my father was found to be corrupt in the end of his reign. Cleaning up his messes to set things in order I found a peculiar file that he had kept close to himself concerning the three realms."

Kagome listened intently as she took a sip of her tea from her cup, her nerves beginning to get to her as she didn't know where he was going with this.

"I don't know what my father was doing with this file but with the appearance of a high class demon spotted on our radar in your vicinity it is means for concern."

The atmosphere had immediately became thick with tension. On one hand Kagome felt relief that the presence of this ruler and the sudden appearance of a demon meant that demons were still around in their own realm. But on the other hand this was beginning to become too much.

"This...this is a lot of information to sit and mull over." Kagome commented as her hands began to shake a bit.

Koenma sighed deeply and watched the young woman before him. "I know. Also you don't have to hide your mother and your kids."

At that moment Kagome froze as her eyes widened but then she laughed to herself in disbelief as she realized that there was no use hiding that fact. "Of course you would know…you see everything don't you?"

Chuckling to himself, Koenma scratched the back of his head. "Well not quite everything. If I did it would make my job easier and I'd always be on vacation!"

In the background Kagome's cellphone went off and she quickly excused herself to get it. Standing up himself, Koenma straightened his shirt and turned towards her.

"We still have so much to go through but I'll be in touch again soon. My break is up! But be careful Higurashi, we may have a problem on our hands."

Kagome looked up from her text message and back at Koenma. "How will I get in contact with you?" she asked curiously.

Koenma opened up a portal before her and grinned. "By this trusty communicator of course!" Before Kagome could respond, she dropped her phone to catch the round communicator he tossed at her. When she looked backed up to thank him he was gone.

Mrs. Higurashi, who came out with the twins, looked over at her daughter as she came down the steps.

"Mom…you may have to get use to my old life again." Kagome sunk down into the couch, looking at her mother in disbelief as she took the twins.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed but smiled a gentle smile. "Oh dear it's not an old life. It was always your life you were meant to live."

Kagome watched as her mom went in the kitchen before looking down at her babies her mother's words sinking in her head. " _The life she was meant to live._ " She thought as she began to feed them.

By the time Kagome had fed, cleaned, and prepped the twins for their naps while her mother helping her clean in between, it was late into the evening when she had time for herself. Deciding to check her phone, she decided to send a text to her fellow acquaintance only to realize she never responded to the message he sent her previously.

 _I'm sorry! – Kagome_

She placed a light blue sweater on and some loose fitted jeans as she waited for a response. Kicking on some sneakers, she jogged down the stairs and headed out the front door. When she got to the Goshinboku Tree, she heard the familiar notification of her phone.

 _Would you look at that? The young maiden decides to respond. – Yusuke_

Kagome scoffed at Yusuke's message and began to type away on the screen.

 _In case you forgot it's Ka-go-me. And would you have me not respond at all? – Kagome_

She didn't even have to wait long before her screen lit up again. Once seated in front of the tree she read his message.

 _Yeah, yeah. Ka-go-me. The offer still stands from earlier. Do you want to meet up at the park again? Little tykes included. – Yusuke_

Typing a response on agreement on impulse, Kagome dropped her phone down next to her and held her face in disbelief.

" _Get your act together Kagome. Human interaction is needed you know! What would Hiei think if he saw you this way?"_ She thought to herself. Her brown eyes shifted to look up above her at the tree and she could only sigh deeply.

"What has become of me?" she spoke softly to herself, her words seeming to drift into the air. "Where are you..Hiei?"

The presence of the tree behind her seemed to give her comfort as she leaned against its trunk. Her phone forgotten as her mind drifted off into its own world.


End file.
